


Puppy Love

by Kalypso_Fox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Date, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Love, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso_Fox/pseuds/Kalypso_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Joey Wheeler gets a surprise invitation to go on a date with a certain CEO of Kaiba Corp; Seto Kaiba? A lot of 'help' from Tea & Yugi, slight angst, and a hidden love revealed. 2nd one-shot. Possible full story in the makings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Yugioh, nor do I make any profit form the show, book, merchandise, or this story… sad face. :P
> 
> Claimer: I do however own the story plot, and Restaurant name. xD
> 
> A/N: Hey, y'all! So, it's my 2nd one-shot! I'm so proud of myself; yay me! xD Haha, well, anyway this story is a product of my boredom, sudden random refascination of Yu-gi-oh; Kaiba/Joey pairings and a form of attempting to relieve my Writer's Block. I feel writing this has helped me; I'm very sorry for not posting the next chapter of 'Rekindling an Old Life', but I couldn't get anything down... So, I wrote this instead; and I will try my hardest to update some of my other stories as well. Until then, I might make a few more one-shots! x3
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like this Kaiba/Joey, Puppyshipping one-shot of mine. Enjoy. xD
> 
> P.S.: I STRONGLY dislike the name Jounouchi! It just… annoys me, I can't pronounce it right; and I like when ppl shorten it to Jou, 'cuz it's cute, but I get confused and forget who it is, so I'm using his English name, plus I just love the name Joey. x3

**Puppy Love**

"Hey, Mutt!" A deep voice called out.

" _What_ , Kaiba?" A fiery blonde boy with golden-brown eyes by the name of Joey Wheeler asked, turning to look behind him.

"Kaiba-San? What do you want from Joey?" Little, Yugi Mutou asked.

"It does not concern you, Yugi. I am simply here to convey a message to the Mutt here." Kaiba said coldly.

"What is it, Kaiba? And, _don't_ call me 'Mutt'!" Joey growled blushingly.

"Whatever, _Mutt_." Kaiba smirked.

"Anyway, I came to inform you that I will be having a limo pick you up from your house at 6:00 tonight to go out with me to dinner." Kaiba stated calmly, smirk never fading.

" **What**?!" Joey yelled, spitting out the water he just drank from his water bottle.

"Oooh! Joey's got himself a date!" Tristan teased Joey, laughing at his misfortune.

"Awe, that's so cute, Joey!" Tea squealed.

"Shut up, all of ya! I didn't agree to any of this!" Joey complained.

"You don't have a choice, Mutt. Be ready by 6:00 and dress presentably." Kaiba smirked and walked off to his limo.

"Stupid, Money-Bags!" Joey yelled after him.

Joey slowly turned back to his friends to gulp nervously as he came face to face with a smiling Tea and Yugi, both with a gleam in their eyes.

"Uh, hey guys. What up?" Joey asked.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Tea said evilly as Yugi simply smiled in agreement.

_**~P.L~** _

It was currently 3:30, meaning they only had 2 hours to make a miracle happen with Joey before 6:00 came around.

It took them about 15 minutes to walk to Joy's house, and another hour for him to take a shower.

Joey had just gotten out of the shower, and was drying his hair with a towel, another one around his waist, as Yugi and Tea were rummaging through his closet and drawers for something _decent_ for him to wear.

"4:45… 85 minutes till 5:30; we need that half hour to be sure he's presentable…" Tea was mumbling to herself.

"Guys, come on; it's not a big deal. I'll just wear a T-Shirt and some jeans." Joey tried to reason with the 2, before his closet was empty, and his room a mess (well; _messier_ ).

"Oh, no you will _not_ mister!" Tea chastised, Yugi joining in with an appalled look on his face.

"Oh god, not you _too_ , Yug!" Joey complained.

"I'm sorry Joey, but this is important!" Yugi said, finding a single pair of black slacks and throwing them at Joey.

Joey slipped on a pair of boxers and sighed as he pulled on the pants.

"Here, put this on!" Tea shoved a baby blue button-up shirt into Joey's hands and started looking for matching shoes (nearly all tennis shoes, it wasn't working too well).

Joey just finished buttoning the shirt as black socks and matching black dress shoes he didn't even know he owned were shoved in his face along with a deep blue tie.

"Jeez, a tie too? Where is dis stuff even coming from?" Joey groaned.

"Just get dressed, and do something about that hair of yours!" Tea bossed.

"Stupid dressy shit…" Joey grumbled.

Joey got the shoes on, but couldn't figure out the tie; Yugi helping him.

"It took us 55 minutes to find you some clothes to wear, we only have a half hour left; god you need a new wardrobe!" Tea complained, running around Joey's room in a panicked frenzy.

Tea grabbed Joey's brush, and started roughly attempting to brush the wet knots out of Joey's still damp hair.

"God, Tea! No need to rip out all my hair!" Joey whined, tears coming to his eyes.

"Well, if you'd take better care of it, then there wouldn't be so many knots in it in the first place!"

Tea did however slow her strokes, trying to be gentler with Joey's hair.

Soon all the knots were gone and Joey's hair was nice and smooth. His tie was done properly and he actually looked rather suave.

Joey gawked at himself in the mirror as Tea & Yugi admired their handiwork, smiling amusedly.

The clock then struck 6:00, and a car horn honked from outside.

Joey gulped as Tea squealed, quickly flattening out a few loose hairs and making sure everything was perfect, before shoving Joey out the front door.

"Now, you be good, Joey!" Yugi said.

"And be polite, Kaiba's paying!" Tea called out as well; standing by Yugi.

"Stupid… Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Joey answered.

"Oh, and have fun! We want _all_ the details!" The two said together.

"Shut up, ya pervs!" Joey yelled as the limo driver shut the door after letting Joey in the back.

The limo then drove off down the street, Tea and Yugi still standing in the doorway watching the car disappear.

"Ahhh… They grow up so fast…" Tea sighed, Yugi giggling.

* **In the limo***  


Joey was currently freaking out, and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt nervously; looking down at his lap.

"Hey, Mutt; calm down, it's just a limo." Kaiba said, with a smug smirk.

"I know it's a limo, quit insinuating dat I'm some kind of _idiot_ or _something_! And, I told ya not to call me, 'Mutt', Kaiba!" Joey complained.

"Hmmm, fine then, ' _Puppy'_. Hmph, who knew someone like _you_ , would know how to use the word ' _insinuating'_ in the proper context." Kaiba smirked.

"Grrr… Shut up already, ya jerk!" Where are we going anyway?" Joey growled.

"Hm, impatient little puppy aren't we, growling at me like that? Well, it was to be a surprise, but if you _must_ know to ease your nerves, I'll tell you."

" _Well_ , where are we going?" Joey asked, getting frustrated with Kaiba's teasing.

"To _dinner_ , of course." Kaiba said.

"Oh, quit being such a smartass!" Joey yelled angrily.

"Shinshi No Ai Uta." Kaiba relinquished.

"What?" Joey asked, confused.

"Shinshi No Ai Uta." Kaiba repeated.

"What does dat even mean? All I understand is, _'Blah, Blah, Love, Blah'_!" Joey got frustrated.

"It's the name of the restaurant. It means, _'Gentlemen's Love Song'_. Geez, you're dumber than I pegged you for, Puppy; that's simple Japanese…" Kaiba said, shaking his head.

"Shut up, and what's with da sappy name? And, why are ya calling me 'Puppy'?" Joey responded.

"God, you're annoyingly energized tonight, huh, _Mutt_? _Happy_?" Kaiba asked annoyed.

"Hmph! I think I preferred Puppy…" Joey groaned, slumping down in his seat.

"So indecisive…" Kaiba sighed.

***At the Restaurant***

Soon enough they made it to the restaurant, and the driver let Kaiba out, Kaiba in turn going around to the other side and opening Joey's door for him as well.

Joey simply got out of the limo, not even speaking a word of thanks to Kaiba, snubbing him rather rudely.

' _Ingrate…'_ Kaiba thought angrily.

"Be back in 2 hours, Tanaka." Kaiba said to his limo driver.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba sir. 9:00 sharp." Tanaka bowed politely, and drove off.

Kaiba walked over to Joey, and took the time to observe Joey and look over his outfit. He looked up and down slowly, approvingly.

"K-Kaiba, what up with da, uh… elevator-eyes, huh?" Joey questioned blushingly.

"Just admiring the work done to make you look halfway _human_." Kaiba smirked.

"Hmph, well, cut it out! It's _creepy_!" Joey mumbled.

"I'll have to remember to thank Tea and Yugi for this job well done." Kaiba said, tilting Joey's chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Quit it, would ya? Let's just get this stupid night over with, already!" Joey looked away.

"After you, Puppy." Kaiba smirked, opening the restaurant door for Joey.

Joey just mumbled a muffled 'thanks' as he walked in and up to the check-in podium. Kaiba closely followed, silently.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba-San. Right on time, as to be expected from one of your caliber. '7:00, reservation, for 2.' Right this way, sirs." The concierge said, reading off a clipboard and leading the two to a table in the back, out on the veranda.

It was a secluded area, away from all the others, obviously reserved for men and women of high standings.

The table had a vase with some roses, lilies, and cherry blossoms in it, set dead center. A plain crisp white table cloth, 2 sets of fancy china plates, bowls, glasses and utensils lay out neatly. Candles surrounded the area, around the railing built to keep oneself from falling. It was a beautiful night, the moon full, stars sparkling; only heightened by the glowing of the candles.

"Whoa, it's beautiful…" Joey was in awe of the sight.

"Nothing, but the best for Kaiba-San and his date." The man said, placing the menus on the table, and leaving quietly.

Joey, who had been leaning against the railing admiring the night sky, spluttered and blushingly glared at the man's back.

"It's _not_ a _date_!" Joey hollered after the retreating man, turning only to glare at a snickering Kaiba.

"Shut up, Kaiba!" Joey glared.

"Calm down, Puppy. Sit, and let's eat." Kaiba said, pulling out Joey's chair for him to sit, and looking at Joey with a smile.

"Stop being so gentlemen-like, already! It's unlike you…" Joey mumbled, but sat down anyway, letting Kaiba push his chair in before taking his own seat across from him.

"It's in the name of the restaurant, Puppy." Kaiba replied, picking up his menu to decide what his meal would be.

"Hmph, so what is with that name, anyways?" Joey mumbled, hiding his blush in his menu.

"It's the best 5 star restaurant in town, great food, beautiful décor; lovely scenery, wonderful music; and it's the perfect date spot. It suits you, as well." Kaiba smiled, genuinely for once.

Joey just blushed again, "Whatever…"

Joey then decided to actually look at the words/pictures on the menu and pick something to eat.

There was a variety of colorfully named salads, and fancy sounding fish and shrimps. Many things that Joey didn't understand at all what they said; and he was about to give up and sigh in frustration when he found it; steak… His eyes widened, and he almost started drooling as well.

"Found something that looks good, Pup?" Kaiba smirked.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah, I guess…" Joey mumbled, looking away from him.

"Heh, good, as have I." Kaiba said, grabbing Joey's menu and placing it with his own as the waitress came.

"Know what you're going to order?" The waitress asked, smiling at the boys.

"Yes, I'll have the Lobster Bisque." Kaiba replied briskly.

"And, you sir?" The waitress turned to Joey.

"Umm, I'll take the Sirloin Steak Marinade?" Joey said, blushing from being called 'sir'.

"Of course, sir. Anything to drink?" She asked giggling at Joey's cuteness.

Kaiba looked a little angered at the lingering attention she was giving to Joey, a slight blush on her face as well.

"Coke?" Joey asked, not sure if a fancy-shmansy place like this would even serve it.

"Okay and you?" She turned back to Kaiba.

"Just water will be fine." Kaiba said, handing the menus to the girl.

"I'll be back shortly with your drinks, let me know if there is anything else you need, my name is Meimei." She said, and walked away, giving Joey one last smile before she left.

Kaiba glared after her, and then turned his icy stare to Joey who in turn gulped.

"W-What?" Why are ya staring at me like dat?" Joey asked nervously.

"No reason!" Kaiba said, looking away moodily.

"Wait a minute… Are ya _jealous_ , Kaiba?" Joey asked amazed.

" _No_ ; of _course_ not!" Kaiba responded.

"Hahahaha! This is _rich_! (Pun intended xD) Da great, High  & Mighty, Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. is jealous of a little waitress girl pining for _my_ attention!" Joey laughed loudly.

"Shut it, Mutt! Or, I'll _make_ you!" Kaiba threatened dangerously.

"Hahahahahahaha! No way, man, dis is _too_ funny! I can't believe da-?"

Joey never got to finish his sentence for Kaiba had leaned across the table, pushing the vase aside and silenced Joey with a kiss.

Joey was shocked stiff, eyes wide.

Kaiba smirked into the kiss, and slipped his tongue into Joey's mid-sentence open mouth, licking his lips on the way in, before wrapping around Joey's dormant one, coaxing it into playing.

Joey gasped and moaned at the feeling. Kaiba's hand lifted to Joey's cheek, stroking his face, moving a stray strand of hair behind Joey's ear as they leaned in closer together and let their tongues mingle.

Kaiba pulled back just as Joey was getting into it. Joey opened his eyes he didn't remember closing when Kaiba stroked his cheek, and blushed at Kaiba's dazzling smile; biting his lip and looking away.

Kaiba leaned in again, and pecked Joey on the lips gently and quickly, then separated again. And next thing Joey knew, Kaiba was sitting back upright, just as Meimei returned with their drinks.

"Your meals will be here, shortly." Meimei said politely, smiling at Joey as his blush deepened at her arrival.

When she left again, it was Kaiba's turn to laugh at Joey's plight. Joey glared, and looked away in a huff.

"Awe, come now, Puppy. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Don't be mad with me?" Kaiba said softly, patting Joey on the head.

"I'm not mad… I'm just, _confused_ …" Joey countered, still not looking at Kaiba.

"Why are you confused?" Kaiba asked.

"I dunno, I just… I thought we _hated_ each other; and now, you're _kissing_ me and what's even worse, I'm _liking_ it? Don't you see something wrong with dis picture?" Joey cried out in frustration.

"I don't hate you, Joey. I never did." Kaiba said softly, reaching a hand out and placing it on Joey's.

"You… Did you just call me Joey?" Joey asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, that is your name, is it not?" Kaiba smirked at Joey's shock.

"Y-Yeah, but, I didn't think _you_ knew dat… I mean all you've ever called me was a 'mutt'." Joey said surprised.

"I know _everything_ , Pup." Kaiba smirked.

"Psh! Whatever…" Joey muttered as the food was brought to the table and they finally got to eating their dinner.

Kaiba would occasionally look up at Joey throughout the meal, Joey trying to ignore him as he kept eating quickly. Kaiba smiled at Joey's flustered face, soon finishing his food. Joey finished soon after and they left, Kaiba leaving the money on the table, walking to the front of the restaurant.

Meimei stopped them at the entrance and tried to delay their exit, talking to Joey about coming back.

"You know, if you ever come back just ask for me, and I'll be your waitress then too, okay?" She flirted with Joey.

"Umm, m-maybe… I don't really have money t-to…" Joey started, Kaiba glaring at the girl.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey's waist from the side, and kissed him on the cheek, still glaring at the girl.

"W-What are you doing, Kaiba?" Joey gasped.

"Marking my territory…" Kaiba whispered in Joey's ear, before turning him to face him, and kissing him fully on the lips; right in front of the girl and _everyone_ in the restaurant. Soon enough, Joey kissed back passionately, Kaiba smirking, at the girl. When Kaiba pulled back, Joey was panting, his lips red, eyes glazed over.

"So, remember this girl, _this_ man, right _here_ …" Kaiba tightened his grip on Joey, chin resting on the top of his head.

"He belongs to _me_." Kaiba said firmly, his hold never loosening.

Meimei nodded her head, and ran away, blush permanently staining her face.

"W-W-What just happened?" Joey gasped.

"Just, what I said. You're _mine_ , Pup."

That was all Kaiba said as the limo pulled up right on time, and Kaiba pushed Joey into the back, following.

Soon they had made it to Kaiba's mansion, and before he knew what was happening, Joey was seated on Kaiba's bed in his room.

Puppy."

"…"

"Pup…"

"…"

" _ **Joey**_!"

" _Huh_? What, what happened?" Joey asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Hehe, hello there…" Kaiba said, smiling down at Joey; who was staring up at him in shock.

"W-Where are we?" Joey asked slowly.

"My room." Kaiba replied, simply.

" _ **WHAT**_?!" Joey screeched, causing Kaiba to lean away from Joey, in fear of losing his hearing.

"Don't worry, I haven't done anything to you; and I won't unless you ask. Of course, I _will_ however do something I _know_ you want, though…"

"K-Kaiba?"

Again, Joey was interrupted from voicing his thoughts by Kaiba's probing tongue.

Joey struggled a bit, not giving in so easily this time, still wanting answers.

"Kaiba, _stop_!" Joey broke away, pushing Kaiba back by his chest, hands holding him at arms-length distance away so he could talk.

"Kaiba, _what_ is going on?" Joey demanded, once he got his breath back.

"I'm kissing you; well, _trying_ to, anyway… If you would just stop resisting…" Kaiba grabbed Joey's wrists, and attempted to kiss Joey again.

"NO! Kaiba, please listen to me." Joey shoved Kaiba, pleading with him to stop now.

"I need to know dat this isn't just a one time, thing! I can't do that, Kaiba; not again…" Joey trailed off.

Kaiba leaned back to look at Joey, who looked on the verge of tears. He gently cupped Joey's face in his hands, making him look in his eyes, holding him in place.

"Joey, what are you talking about; what happened?" Kaiba questioned, gently.

"I-I just…"

"Joey, you can tell me. I won't judge you."

"I've been hurt before, Kaiba. Badly…" Joey muttered.

"How?" Kaiba urged him to continue.

"My last relationship didn't end so well…

He was using me. It didn't last very long, but it hurt none the less. He never really wanted _me_ ; he just wanted my body… I wouldn't give it to him, and he resorted to violence… I barely got away from him. That's why I was out of school that week a few months ago..."

"I've only ever had 2 other potential relations, but they only lasted a day, them all wanting the same thing as well… I'm scared, and I can't go through this again, Kaiba. Don't make me relive those horrible nights…" Joey had started crying halfway through his story.

"Shh… Joe-Chan. It's alright; I would never force myself on you like that. _**Ever**_. I care about you too much." Kaiba said softly, wiping Joey's tears with the pads of his thumbs gently.

"You do? But, you said just the other day that you hated me _&_ my guts…" Joey sniffled, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands.

"Yes, Joey; I do. I always have. Telling you that I hated you was the only way I could keep myself from thinking about you all the time. It didn't work too long, though… I just had to ask you out." Kaiba admitted, pulling Joey into a warm and gentle embrace.

"But, you were so cruel…" Joey mumbled.

"I know, and I'm so, _so_ , sorry for that. I'm not good with feelings; I've only ever cared about Mokuba more than my company, and then you showed up and changed everything I thought I knew about myself…"

"I did dat? I didn't know…"

"Because, I didn't _want_ you to know."

Joey sat there quietly, trying to soak in everything he had just learned from Kaiba.

"So, you really like me, huh?" Joey asked softly.

"Heh, yes, I do. How many times will I have to repeat myself?" Kaiba smiled.

The next thing Kaiba knew, _Joey_ had taken the first step. Taking the initiative, he had sat up on his knees, crawled over Kaiba and straddled him; leaning forward and kissing Kaiba, arms wrapped around his neck. Kaiba was shocked to say the least; so much so that he actually gasped, and wrapping his arms around Joey's waist, let Joey push him back on the bed and kissed back.

Joey pulled away from Kaiba, looked him in the eyes, and whispered, "I like you too, Kaiba."

"Good." Kaiba smiled, and pulled Joey back down onto him and kissed him again.

Joey moaned, and kissed him more deeply, eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

Kaiba rolled them over, so he was on top, and slipped his tongue into Joey's mouth, eliciting an even louder, deeper moan. He slid his hands up Joey's shirt, rubbing against his sides and skimming his nipples gently. He started unbuttoning Joey's shirt slowly, so as not to scare him, and loosening his tie, when Joey started struggling again.

"K-Kaiba, wait. Please, don't; I'm not ready yet…" Joey mumbled, shyly.

"Shh… I know, Puppy; I'm not going to make you do anything you're not ready for. I just want you to be as comfortable as possible." Kaiba said as he pulled Joey's tie like a leash, pulling him up into another kiss. Joey kissed back, and Kaiba laid him down again, taking the tie off and unbuttoning the shirt the rest of the way, leaving it on, but open.

Joey shivered as Kaiba kissed down Joey's neck; and onto his chest before rolling over again and unbuttoning his own shirt as well. He reached over Joey and onto his bedside table, retrieving a remote controller that had several buttons on it.

"What's dat for?" Joey asked, looking at it.

"You'll see." Kaiba smiled down at Joey and pressed a button. Soon, there was a whirring noise and Joey looking up to the ceiling saw an opening… The ceiling was opening up to reveal the night sky above them. The room lit up with twinkling stars, and Joey was again awed.

"Wow… _**Sugoi**_ …" Joey stared at the sky in amazement, eyes wide with joy.

"Hehe, I thought you would like it." Kaiba smiled, wrapping an arm around Joey's waist, and pulling him closer to him.

Joey laid his head on Kaiba's chest, snuggling closer into the warmth that was his new pillow, Kaiba, as he stared up at the sky.

"Thank you, Kaiba. I appreciate this, so much…" Joey mumbled, curling up into Kaiba's chest, arms wrapped around Kaiba.

"You're welcome, Pup." Kaiba kissed the top of Joey's head as Joey smiled and they fell into a blissful sleep together.

' _I love you._ ' Joey and Kaiba both thought in unison, unbeknownst to the other.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yay, my 2nd one-shot! Yu-gi-oh_Kaiba/Joey_Puppyshipping! Woot! Haha; I love this pairing, it's soooo Adorable! xD Lolz, So, this story was meant to be a one-shot; but if you guys want… I'll continue it, and add another chapter or two. x3


End file.
